onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Abilities
I think robin can clone herself. don't you think? Considering her power is growing any part of her body wherever she likes (not just arms, since she's used eyes and ears and such before too.) This seems like a natural progression for her powers yes. I'm just wondering how the form Chopper is using in the pic be useful? It kinda looks like a smaller jumping point i think it's a better form of horn point. look how big the horn is, and his position looks at it I wonder how the Luffy-Jimbei fight will go. I think this fight would probably have to be interrupted (Some people think Luffy'll quickly beat Jimbei, but that'd make no sense. (Jimbei has fought Ace to a tie over five days, and he was confident he could deal with Akainu if he could get to the water (And I think he could have too! (I mean he already blocked magma with his bare hands anyway. (And survived being shot clear through the body with it.) Just saying... Jimbei is one of the toughest guys around. So even if Luffy could beat him, he shouldn't be able to do so EASILY (nor without getting injured, nor within those three hours they have. (Plus if Luffy DID become THAT powerful, the rest of the series is likely to be extremely boring (because there'd be way to few worthy opponents left then, and seeing Luffy go around and stomping every New World Opponent the moment they have a real fight would be extremely boring. (to me at least!) (And why would it be like that anyway? The Grand Line wasn't like that, sometimes Luffy could only barely beat someone or not beat someone, and that made it exciting.) However anyway, maybe they have a brief fight and we see some new abilities there too? That'd be good. exactly what i meant to say!the new world would be a breeze if luffy could defeat jinbe so easely,but i think sanji is going to help him. about the picture,luffy's one is extremely pointless,just to say he mastered gear 2 since he hasn't the red skin anymore,franky seems to use guns now? now we have 2 shooters in the sh crew,robin can clone herself now,but what use would it have? not much in a battle,and ofcourse she will need clothes as well since she wont walk nude aswell (unfortunately....) and chopper uses new points,to be expected and nami seems to use compressed thunderclouds in high pressure wind balls,kinda nice,zoro looks amazing like usually,i wonder if he copied some of mihawk moves or if he stayed at his own style,and sanji using his diable jambe of wich he will probably spams the hell out of it... The Humaniod Typhoon 07:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) i don't think clothes are a problem in terms of devil fruits. in logia they adapt the users ability, and luffy clothes and buggy's can expand and divide and return on its original state. and if it is a problem in robin's, she can cover her privates with her "hands". and it is definitely a use in battle. number is a power and advantage. the more the merrierJohn Paul Ablaza 23:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) clothes never come up when she uses her partial arm summoning,but indeed she could cover it.. anyways,her clone tech is really a bad idea in a fight,espececially since 1: her fysical abilities are extremely low and 2:when one of her clones take damage she aswell takes the same damage as the damaged clone,so if one clone dies,she dies aswell The Humaniod Typhoon 11:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely you can see that the Robin clone is wearing the same jacket she wears so its safe to assume that whatever Robin wears the clone(s) will wear the same. *Off-topic*:And of course if Robin doesn't wear anything then...yeah^^. Heh, I can see that those who makes OP "Adult fan-comics"(you know what I'am talking about) will go crazy with that and this whole Robin's clone(s) ability thing. ---- It is not clone of robin lol, maybe it is.I like this cover page. 10:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) @humanoid typhoon.even before the time skip franky use guns and rockets did he? i dont remember seeing him use a gun nor a rocket(i mean a gun like a gun,not a cyborg implantated weapon) The Humaniod Typhoon 11:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) So its confirmed thanks to Ch. 629, Robin can indeed clone herself, which is awesome on all levels. And sorry all pervets (myself included) but the clone wears clothes so no nudity.^^ 20:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) And in regards to Robins Physical abillities, they've increased immensly, in Ch. 629, you can se her easily take down Sanji, Lufffy, and Jimbe with her devil fruit. She can also somewhat mimmic Luffy's Gear 3rd, and create giant body parts now. As for her clones usefullnes in battle? Probably not, however. Robin's rarely been one to become very active in fights. Her clonewill, however, be great for her recconansance, and Diversions, like in 629, right before she Pwned everyone. ^ you're wrong. Robin didn't take out Luffy, jimbei or Sanji. Luffy and Jimbei each hit each other and Sanji got sandwiched in the middle. Robin's clone appeared and disappeared in the middle. Franky's new abillities have yet to be seen, however, his 'Nipple Lights' are sure to come in handy. Ussop's uber powerful pop greens have actually made him a threatening member of the crew. Nami is sure to have improved her weather skills immensly, and turned those thunder clouds into a crazy powerful attack. Luffy can now use his various Haki's to immensly improve his own abillities, like using his color of armaments along with Gear 3rd makes a giant fist that's harder than steel. So yeah, he's much stronger. Brook can now make his soul detatch from his skeleton? Well, so now he's a skeleton, and a ghost, and probably much more perveted, along with the ability to pass through walls, and his swordsmanship and musical skills have likely increased. Zoro has lost the use of one of his eye's (bummer) in return for some new incredibly strong sword techniques. Sanji has learned how to cook meals that will improve the physique of the crew, along with some Okama Kempo (which he's not proud of) in return for severe weakness to women, to the point where he could easily die from a nosebleed. Chopper has new points, one of them being a super cool kung fu point, and when he transforms, it's easy to see he has grown in size. So the entire crew will likely be execptionally strong, and we can all expect some Pwnage on fishman island. Fractle D. Tyson I don't think that Zoro has completely lost his eye and that in fact he has some sort of secret technique that he uses his eye for but to keep it secret he can't let people see it. Maybe his eye looks different or maybe it looks like hawk eyes eyes. J>B ___________________________________________________ I agree with JB with Zoro not losing his eye. I also think that it's one of his new techniques why he keeps it close. So far, not all Strawhats have displayed their new abilities to full extent. I like Robin's new clone technique. Very useful for espionage and also for battle. And that kung-fu point chopper has. Brook can separate his soul from his body. They all grew strong and I'm Psyched to see them in battle. - Strawhatbirdy I am wondering if Brooke will gain the ability to possess weak-willed people in his spirit form in true ghostly fashion. He is the soul king now afterall =P If Brooke gains that power, that means he has haki. Brooke would PWN! :) -StrawhatBirdy _______________________________________________ or he can just possess a dead body or asleep person. that way he can be a real person with muscles and everything. i think he can do it 00:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If brook could posses other people he would have just possesed Pappug -isakkingen remember he was chasing pappug, so he probably could at that time